


Ugly Sweater (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [37]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Prompt Stories, ugly sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Buying the ugliest Christmas sweater.





	Ugly Sweater (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Natasha wasn’t like most women. Going shopping wasn’t something she enjoyed that much. But when Alice, Tony’s girlfriend, told her that she was going shopping for an ugly sweater to gift to Tony, as a joke, she couldn’t possible deny herself the pleasure of messing with him, even if it was through his girlfriend.

As a group, this year they had decided to take Alice’s suggestion and find an ugly sweater for each other. She had already bought one for Clint online and she knew Clint had bought hers, so all she had to do was wait to see what the other Avengers had bought for each other. But when Alice asked her to help find one for Tony, well, that was something she was more than willing to help with.

Alice picked her up the day before after lunch. They were going to search the nearby mall for the sweater. Nat was on a mission to find the ugliest sweater possible. Alice must had realized it because she told her that she was leaving the final decision up to Nat, to which she received the biggest smile she had ever given her.

They searched in every store that sold ugly sweaters for that perfect one, but Nat still hadn’t found what she was looking for. They saw sweaters with drunk elves, reindeers and Santa’s on them. They saw sweaters that had cartoon characters dressed as Santa. They even saw one with Tony on it, dressed as Santa, but she quickly turned that one down. It would just boost his ego even more.

Both Nat and Alice were losing hope of finding the right ugly sweater to gift Tony. Walking into the last store, Nat was already sure that they weren’t going to find what they were looking for, but as they were about to leave, from the corner of her eye, she saw the unthinkable.

Right there, was the ugliest sweater she had ever seen. It was perfect. There was no way Tony could pull that off. Looking back at Alice, she saw her laughing like mad, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Just imagining Tony dressed in that sweater was enough to turn Nat into a giggling mess.

Nat picked it up and took a good look at it. “Yep, this is the one.”, she thought, still trying to control herself. Alice was now next to her, trying to catch her breath, but failing miserably, since the thought of Tony wearing that was still very present in her mind. Their eyes met and, without saying a word, they both nodded in agreement that it was perfect.

Making their way to the front of the store, they stood in line, waiting to buy the sweater that would certainly send everyone to the floor, rolling with laughter. That’s when Alice went a step further. Looking around, she spotted some Christmas headbands. She giggled to herself as she chose the one that would match the sweater in Nat’s hand. Nat knew then what Alice was thinking and started giggling again. “I knew I liked her for a reason.”, she thought, impressed with Alice’s twisted sense of humor.

It was their turned in line. Placing the sweater and headband on the counter for the cashier to see them, it was funny to see how even the cashier couldn’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of the ensemble. The cashier scanned both items and told them their final amount. Pulling out her wallet, Alice was going to pay for everything when Nat offered to pay for half. After all, they both had chosen the sweater and headband, it was only fair that Nat would cover half of the bill.

They made their way out of the store, both still laughing. Alice thanked her for her help and for paying for half, telling her that she would pay her back. When Nat denied, Alice said that she was going to tell Tony that it was a gift from both of them. It didn’t seem fair that she would be the only one taking credit for the amazingness that was that ensemble.

Nat laughed, but agreed. She couldn’t help but imagine Tony’s face when he has to wear it. It would totally make it worth having to go shopping in a crowded mall. Nat realized then that she actually ended up enjoying going to the mall. She didn’t know if it was because she considered it a mission or if it was because she was with Alice, but she really enjoyed it nonetheless.

They drove back to Stark Tower. Now, Nat couldn’t wait for the next day to come so she, and the rest of the Avengers, could see Tony in this crazy, little ensemble that she and Alice had put together. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”, she thought, with a devilish smile on her lips.

 

(To be continued in Part 2)


End file.
